Not Safe
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: Just when things seem to be settling down for our group, Zel discovers an almost sure-fire lead! Why do things seem to be so off? What's this about the monster race! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! A little OOC, but not that bad. I fixed it! Enjoy!
1. Comment on the small OOC and die

**Characters may be slightly OOC in the beginning, but I tried to fix it as I progressed! TAKES PLACE AFTER TRY!**

**I know Lina and Gourry are acting like their together, but their not. I was trying to go for that 'They're in love but they don't know their in love' thing, and they unconsciously act like that. Comprende?  
**

The guards to the castle of Seyruun moved aside as Zelgadis Greywords raced though the corridors into the throne room. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun looked up from a large pile of paperwork as Zelgadis burst though the doors. She smiled at him.

"Hello Mr. Zelgadis!" She greeted, putting down her pen. "Back so soon?" Zelgadis had gone out looking for a cure earlier that morning, following a lead he had heard about. He and Amelia had been away from Lina and Gourry for less than two weeks, and Zelgadis had been staying at the Seyruun castle with Amelia since then.

"I found it," Zelgadis gasped. "Send for Lina and Gourry, I need Lina." Zelgadis plopped down on a chair across from Amelia as she quickly called for a courier (A/N Say it aloud, it's fun!)

"I found it," Zelgadis said in amazement.

**With Lina and Gourry (Gourry's POV)  
**

"Lina, don't hurt them too bad!" I called after Lina. We were pillaging another bandit camp, and Lina had insisted on fighting them herself. I, who never really appreciated the sport of bandit killing to begin with, had little objection. My only issue had been fear that Lina would get hurt. I kept a watchful eye and wore a small smile as I watched my partner.

Me and Lina had actually gotten a lot closer in the short two weeks we had been away from our friends, not that we weren't close before.**(THEY ARE NOT DATING YET) **I mean we weren't making out or confessing our love for each other or anything, but definitely closer. Lina let more things slide with me, and had softened up a little bit around me, which was a definite improvement. And I started checking myself and didn't accidentally make any stupid comments about her body or habits anymore, or not that many at least. Don't get me wrong, I still often did stupid things and got a fire-ball to the butt, and the occasional duck-and-cover from a Dragon Slave chant, I just wasn't commenting on her body as much.

We had visibly gotten closer as well. Lina had slowly allowed me to connect with her more. I had started pushing my luck ever since I noticed Lina's slight attitude changing, toward me at least. I don't know why I did it to begin with, but it made me happy to see the results. When I first noticed, I started stroking her hair more. At first she had tensed, but as I began to do it more often, I noticed, she immediately relaxed and began to enjoy it. I, pleased, pushed it even more. I began to hold her hand. The first time I had done it, we had been walking together and I grabbed her hand and continued walking along like I hadn't done anything, watching Lina's reaction out of the corner of my eye. She had blushed deeply in embarrassment and shock but a moment later she recovered and wrapped her small hand around mine as much as she could. I had been holding her hand ever since, and it never ceased to bring a smile to my face. After that I had gotten braver. Since then I had made made hugging her, carrying her (even when she wasn't injured), and rubbing her hands and feet at night a typical thing (though she still did blush at the last thing).** (READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ABOVE**** FOR EXPLANATIONS, 'CAUSE I KNOW SOME OF YOU WILL BE GOING 'WHAT THE HELL?')  
**

I snapped out of reverie as I heard a yelp of pain then a scream of anger. I didn't have to look up to know that Lina had gotten hurt. I looked up as she started to chant. Angrily she said ,"Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where my power grows. In thy great name, I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand, before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power you and I posses, Dragon Slave!" Lina screamed. I cleverly took quite a few steps to the side to be sure to avoid the blow.

I blinked rapidly, temporarily blinded by the explosion. I felt a small hand grab mine and pull. I followed Lina in the direction she pulled me. She managed to lead me into an open clearing. I finally regained my eyesight and I looked at her. She was sitting on a large rock (more like a boulder, really) and had her shirt pulled up about halfway, and was awkwardly trying to bandage a large, bloody gash on her stomach. I mentally nodded, that was the yelp of pain I had heard. I stood and walked over to her, crouching by her side. I took the bandage from her and she looked up at me in surprise. "This is why I didn't want you to do it by yourself," I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, fighting back a grin herself as I carefully bandaged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lina nodded. "I've had worse. And it wouldn't even have happened if I hadn't gotten distracted," She defended. "I got too caught up with the treasure, then one of them managed to get a blow in," We didn't say anything else. I finished bandaging her and I stood up. I held my hand out to her and she grinned at me before taking it and allowing me to pull her up.

"Where to, milady?" I asked her with a smile, not letting go of her hand. She shoved me playfully.

"I think we should go find an inn, it's getting late," Lina looked up at the sky. She pointed. "Town's that way."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go!" I grabbed her hand again and took off walking. I pulled her forward, and she stumbled to keep up with my long strides.

"Gourry!" She screamed as she nearly fell. I looked back at her innocently, a silent 'What I do?'. She growled at me fiercely. I shortened my paces and she quickly caught up. She used the hand that I wasn't holding and smacked me, though it didn't hurt (too much). We walked in silence until we got to the town. "Inn...inn...inn..inn," Lina muttered to herself, looking around. "Found it!" She exclaimed after a few minutes.

**Lina's POV**

I found the inn! It was larger than what we usually stayed at, but hey, who was I to complain? Gourry and I decided to share a room, because it was cheaper. After we ate (Gods, the look on the waitress's face was priceless!), we went up to the room. It was only about six, I guess it took less time to find the place than I thought it would. I had stripped out of my jewelry, shoulder guards, headband, and cover shirt so I was just in my undershirt, leggings and my boots, my hair was in a high ponytail.

I sat legs crossed on one of the two beds in the room and glanced at Gourry. He was sitting in a large chair, staring at his sword. I went over and sat in a chair next to his. "Gourry? What the hell are you doing?"

He looked at me. "I don't know. I was going to do something with it, but I forgot what,"

I slapped my head. "You told me less than two minutes ago that you were about to clean it."

"Oh yea," Gourry smiled. "That was it!" He pulled a rag out of his pocket and began cleaning his sword. I slumped back in my chair. Before I could yell at Jellyfish Brains for his stupidity, someone knocked at the door.

I turned and glanced at Gourry who was giving me the same look. Who in the world could that possibly be? I stood up slowly and walked to the door, Gourry tailing me. My hand glowed, ready to fire a fireball if need be. I turned the handle and swung the door open quickly. It was a worker in the hotel, a blond women who looked to be in her forties. She yelped and took a step back from us. I couldn't blame her, I mean between my glowing hand and Gourry unsheathed sword at the ready, she must've been pretty freaked out.

I quickly extinguished my hand, and Gourry lowered his sword. I laughed nervously. "Yes?" The women regained most of her composure and cleared her throat.

"Um, right," Her voice was still a little shaky. "My name is Minorin from the lobby, and a man is here to see you. He said he was sent from Seyruun, if that means anything to you."

I looked back at Gourry and smiled. He grinned back at me. "Yes, actually it does. Send him up, please, Minorin," I grinned at her. She nodded.

"Right away, Miss," Minorin walked at a quick pace down the hall. I closed the door and turned to Gourry.

"Well how 'bout that? Two weeks and they already miss us," I laughed. I sat back down on my bed and re-crossed my legs. Gourry sat down next to me.

"They miss us or they want something," Gourry corrected. "Who do you think they sent?" By this time, we knew just about everyone that had access to Amelia.

"I dunno. I hope she sent Gin," I said. "I wonder what she needs," I tilted my head and put a finger to my chin in thought.

"Maybe she just wants to see us. Hey, is Zel still staying at the Seyruun castle?" Gourry asked, taking my hand and rubbing it. I blushed crimson, though he did it all the time. I had to admit, it did soothe me, especially after fighting those bandits today. At that thought I unconsciously touched my stomach wound lightly.

"Yea, he was looking for the cure and was staying in Seyruun to look for it in the castle's library," I said without thinking much. Gourry stopped rubbing my hand. I looked up and saw his face. It was of shock and amazement. It took me a moment to catch up.

"Oi, you don't think..." I trailed off. Someone knocked on the door again. I hopped up and offered my hand to Gourry. It was more of a kind gesture than an actual helping hand. If he pulled himself up using me, he would either hurt me, or make us both fall back down. Regardless he took my hand and partially used it to haul himself up.

Again, I walked to the door, Gourry right behind me. I opened the door quickly and groaned, slapping my forehead for the second time that night. "You've _got _to be kidding me!" I moaned. I took a step back, leaving the doorway open for the man to enter. "Come in, Xellos."

"Why thank you, Lina," Xellos smiled at me. He entered the room and I slammed the door shut behind him.

"No problem, Xellos. Question time. Why the hell did Amelia send you? Did her justice-loving mind finally fall off it's rocker?" I asked, my hands on my hips. Gourry was just staring at Xellos in thought, probably trying (and failing) to remember his name. I sighed. "Xellos," I hissed behind my back to him. He made a fist with one hand, and pounded it into his open palm.

"Right! Hi Xellos!" Gourry exclaimed. Xellos shook his head in disbelief.

"Hello, Gourry," He replied. "And Lina, she sent me because once we figured out where you were, I was the one who could get here the quickest. Amelia and Zelgadis have requested you to return to the Seyruun castle, and has asked me to escort you there."

"Zelgadis actually found a cure, huh?" I asked. I felt proud of my little chimera pal. Xellos nodded.

"Yes. Well actually he found a person who knows the cure, but to preform the spell, Lina, he needs your assistance," Xellos grinned.

"My help specifically?" I asked.

"Well, someone of your skill in black magic. And there are very very few people that can match up to you, Lina, and since Zelgadis knows you well, the task falls to you," Xellos said. "And that is unfortunately all I was told, I now know no more than you do."

"I see. So when exactly do they plan on us getting there?" I asked, crossing my arms. Gourry nodded behind me.

"Now," Xellos said. He grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, grabbing Gourry with his other hand. I started screaming not so nice words at him when he teleported (or whatever the hell he does) us to Seyruun. Now it may just be me, but apparently screaming your lungs out when you are teleported by Xellos is a no no, 'cause I woke up on the floor of Seyruun castle with a hell of a headache.

My head was in Gourry's lap, and Amelia and Zel were hovering above me, a look of concern on both their faces. "Hey, Amelia! Hey Zel!" I rasped. "Long time no see!"

"Miss Lina! Are you alright?" Amelia asked, coming down and crouching next to me.

"Just fine, why'd ya ask?" I sat up slowly, Gourry supporting me. I noticed my missing clothing poking out of an inner pocket in his cape.

"Because you arrived with Xellos and Gourry, both of whom conscious and well, unconscious, then fell to the ground, and cracked your head on the ground rather hard," Zel replied, crouching next to me as well. Well, that explained the headache.

"Oh, point taken," I stood up, with the help of Gourry. "Amelia, could you..." I trailed off, pointing to the back of my head. Amelia nodded and cast recovery. I instantly felt so much better. "Thanks," I grinned at her, and she laughed. I turned my grin on Zel and he even allowed himself a smile.

"So.." I stood by Gourry and crossed my arms. "I hear someone in this room needs my help," I turned to Gourry. "You up for an adventure, ya big lug?"

"You bet!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome! Amelia, I assume you will be joining our little party?" I asked.

"Of course," She grinned at me.

"Amazing. And Zel, since this is for you, your going through hell or high water. So that just leaves," I turned around. "You Xellos. Are you coming?"

Xellos looked at me, surprised. "As much as I would like to, Lina, I'm afraid I have to decline. I have been requested to remain here."

"By who and why?" I groaned inwardly, bracing myself for his usual 'It's a secret' line.

"By my master," He explained to everyone's shock. "She is in the midst of a transaction between her and another mazoku, and she wishes for me to be available if she were to require my assistance," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well not everything I do has to be a secret!"

I nodded, satisfied. "Okay troops, let's head out!"

**Later (Gourry's POV)**

"I give up, Gourry, you do it!" Lina exclaimed. Lina had messed up her ponytail when she fell back in the Seyruun castle, and she had just noticed it. She had been trying for less then 30 seconds before making the exclamation. I had done the ponytail back in the hotel room too, apparently she had no knack for it.

I laughed as she walked and stood in front of me, arms crossed and pouting. I fixed her hair as Amelia tried to soothe Lina, and Zel check to make sure we were going to right way. "There," I announced. "All better!" She took a few steps forward then turned around and grinned at me.

"Okay!" Lina said. "Back to traveling!"

"Miss Lina," Amelia started. "Why did you have to have your hair in a ponytail? You never have your hair in a ponytail, it doesn't seem that important to me," Zelgadis and I immediately fell back a few steps. Amelia seemed to realized what she said and got a scared look on her face.

"No reason," Lina said absentmindedly. I caught back up and looked at her face. She wore an expression of concentration. I hugged her with one arm. I felt Amelia and Zelgadis stare at me, and then her when she doesn't push me away.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"No," She shook her head after a second. "No, not really."

Zel spoke up, voice low. "If your worried, Lina, you don't have to do it."

Lina blanched. "Moron!" She shrieked, spinning around and kicking Zel in the stomach. "Didn't I say I wasn't worried? Even if I was, I'm doing it no matter what! You've been trying to find this cure for years, and now you found it! It would be cruel, even for me, if I denied you that just because I was a little scared!"

"So you _are_ scared?" Amelia asked. Lina shot her a glare.

"No!" She screamed. "Shut up!" She turned around and started stomping off in the direction we were heading. All three of us saw her shake, even if only slightly."How close are we, Zel?" She asked, re-directing the conversation.

He stopped. "We're here," I looked around and all I saw was a bunch of bushes and a cave covered by a giant boulder. To big for even me to move. Lina walked up to the cave and examined it closely.

"My sister," Lina paused a second to shiver. "Had a lair like this, only it was in her room, and the cave and bushes was a desk and a bookshelf," She tapped the rock twice in the middle and then landed a firm kick to the same spot. I was about to ask her what good that did when it slowly moved aside to reveal what looked like the actual inside of a cave. "Hmm, weird," She murmured. "Usually the outside and the inside contrast greatly," Lina took a hesitant step inside. "Whoever owns this place would be a horrible interior decorator," Lina walked inside, but I noticed her movements were more small and reluctant than they normally were.

"What if it's a trap?" Amelia spoke up suddenly. "Don't you think this is all rather suspicious?" I nodded, and Zel nodded too, albeit more reluctant to admit his big breakthrough was a trap. We followed Lina inside and the large boulder covering the entrance to the cave moved back into it's original position. We all jumped. "See?"

"It's fine," Lina composed herself and waved a hand. "I know how to get it back open, it's not like he's trying to keep us here or anything. Anyone who knows how to get in knows how to get out, there's not even a spell or lock or anything to keep it from opening. Just tap it three times wherever. Easy. It's a sort of beginner's white magic spell, nothing evil to it," She was very dismissive, and kept walking forward. I raced up behind her, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her around.

"Lina! How can you be so cool about all of this?" I asked.

"Because nothing threatening has happened, therefore I have nothing to be worried about," Lina responded, refusing to meet my eyes. "But everyone stay behind me, just in case, okay?" I released her and sighed. She was right, nothing too threatening had happened yet. I silently followed her request and followed just behind her. She was obviously (even to me) hell bent on doing this for Zel. I think she was letting it cloud her judgment.

I noticed Lina slow her pace a little as we progressed deeper and deeper into the cave. "Ok, this is starting to piss me off!" She yelled, swiveling around to face us and stomping a foot. "Where the hell is this guy?"

"Right behind you, Miss," A male voice said from behind us.

**General POV**

Lina shrieked in surprise. She turned around again to see a man that look to be in his mid-fifties. His hair was black and he was wearing a blood-red cloak that went down to the floor. He was pale and his eyes were black. He smiled at them in a friendly way, but it still gave them chills. "My name is Krad," He bowed. Krad walked up to Lina and took her hand. Zel, Amelia, and Gourry watched as he bent down and kissed her hand. Lina tried to smile politely but it just came out as a disturbed grimace.

"And you, my lovely lady, must be Lina Inverse, and I correct?" Lina nodded.

"Yes, that would be me," Lina said lowly, yanking her hand out of his grasp swiftly. Something about the man disturbed her.

"I see. While I know the famous Lina Inverse, I am afraid I am not familiar with your comrades." Krad tried to put and arm around Lina but she quickly dodged it and walked over to stand next to Gourry who took her hand and rubbed circles on it with his thumb. Amelia and Zel stepped up so they were even with Gourry and Lina.

"My name is Amelia," Amelia bowed slightly.

"Zelgadis," Zel complied quietly.

"I'm Gourry," Gourry said, his tone revealing anger. He wasn't happy with the man that made Lina feel so obviously uncomfortable. Amelia and Zel picked up on it too, he could see them raising their defenses.

"Ah yes," Krad spread his arms open. "Welcome! I would ask why Lina Inverse and company have come to me, but I am not so daft," Krad looked squarely at Zel. "A chimera-human transformation is what you seek, yes?"

Lina cleared her throat. "Yes, it is. Well, now that you know why we're here, let's get a move on! I'm dying of old age over here," She gestured for Krad to go on.

"Yes, of course," Krad led the way through the cave. Eventually they came upon a large stone room. In the far side of the room was a table. On it was what seemed like hundreds of smalls viles of labeled potions. There was also a large cauldron that came up to Lina's knees. It was a pink color and was bubbling and hissing. Other than that the room was utterly empty.

"Okay," Lina said clapping her hands. Gourry and Amelia were standing next to her, and Zel had occupied himself looking at the viles on the table. "What do I have to do?"

"Ah, no beating around the bush for you, I see," Krad smiled. "Well, it is very simple really. You need not utter a word. All I need is fresh blood."

"Fresh blood?" Lina asked. Amelia, and Gourry looked at Krad suspiciously. Zel walked back over to Lina, Gourry, and Amelia.

"Yes," Krad grinned. "You see, powerful magic is, quite literacy, in your blood. Your blood would make the spell more powerful, and be the difference between the spell being a simple healing spell, or it successfully completing the chimera-human transformation."

"I've never heard anything like that before," Lina looked at Krad with a raised eyebrow while her partners nodded in agreement. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my dear. Of course I'm sure. You probably haven't head of this before because it is not common knowledge anywhere. Very few people know it," Krad assured, a crooked grin still on his face. "Now about the blood. I need quite a lot for the potion to be potent enough to work. So if you feel dizzy, don't worry. That just means that we're halfway there. And feel free to sit or lie down if you need to, it makes no difference to me."

"It seems a little dangerous to me," Lina said, voice razor sharp. Gourry, Amelia, and Zel were still looking at Krad distrustfully.

"Don't worry," Krad said again. "I will cast healing on you after this is all over. Now do you have any large wounds? It would be better to reopen that wound then make another. "

Lina sighed in surrender and raised her shirt enough to reveal the bandages covering the large gash she had gotten fighting bandits earlier. "Yes, I do."

Krad grinned once more. "Fantastic!" He exclaimed. "I'll just find my knife, and we'll get started!"

"Great," Lina said. She started to walk forward, but Zelgadis caught her arm.

"Lina," Zel said urgently. "You don't have to do this. It doesn't feel right. Let's just go," Lina yanked out of his grip.

"It's going to be fine," She assured. "I'll be fine, you'll be human, and we'll all be happy, dammit!" Lina gave Gourry, who looked ready to protest as well, a quick hug and walked over to where Krad was standing, ready.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road already," Lina pulled up her shirt and allowed Krad to unravel the bandages.

"Yes," He smiled sinisterly. "This will do just fine," Krad took his knife and stabbed it deeply into one end of her wound. Lina cried out and gripped the table to keep from falling. Gourry, Amelia, and Zel had to restrain themselves from jumping forward and knocking Krad out. Krad slowly moved the knife across her wound, blood trickling quickly out of it. Lina hissed in pain "I will use a siphoning spell to get the blood off of you and the floor when I've gotten all I needed," Krad grinned and yanked the knife out of her stomach, forcing another cry from Lina's throat.

Lina allowed herself to fall to her knees, a large puddle of blood already around her. She managed to secure herself enough so that she would not fall down face first. "How long is this going to take?" She gasped, voice soft. She felt her eyes start to droop.

"Only until your dead," She heard Krad crackle from above her. "I can't believe I am going to be the man that could finally kill Lina Inverse!" Lina looked up at him through her tired eyes.

"You tricked us," Lina accused. She looked ready to shoot out a long string of curses, but couldn't find the voice. Amelia immediately ran to her side. She let Lina collapse onto her, Lina passing out onto Amelia's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Lina, her hands hovering just above the wound, muttering quickly. Gourry and Zel's eyes flashed and they drew their swords.

"Of course I did," Krad said, as Gourry and Zel charge toward him in anger. "I can believe her believing me, desperate to help her friend, but I can't believe her friends allowed her to do it. I guess you don't mind gambling her life as much as I thought you would," Krad managed to dodge their blows, but only just. "I knew that despite all the suspicions I knew she had of me, she would try anything to help any one of you, even risking her life in the process. Regardless of all the other heartless things Lina Inverse may be, she is loyal, and even though I only met her, I could tell that the one thing she would die for was her friends," Krad laughed in mirth as Zel and Gourry only managed to nick him, Krad dancing all over the room. Amelia was trying and failing to cast recovery on Lina. "And young miss, this cave is anti-magic. I didn't think you would notice."

Amelia looked up in horror. "We need to get out of here!" Amelia screamed at the two boys. "I can't lift her on my own!" Gourry and Zel heard her yell and attacked more profusely.

Krad laughed again. "Ah yes, how unfortunate she is. To be the most wanted women on earth. To be sought after by every mazoku in this world, and then some in other worlds, and having friends not at all watchful to her safety. No wariness to have her gallivant around and get herself into potentially life-threatening situations. I would think with her being who she is, you three would be much more protective of her. Of course, as it turns out, that is not the case. The wound on her stomach is proof of that. And her dying slowly by my hand, you all around to have been able to stop it, and didn't, is even further proof of this fact," He easily sidestepped both attack attempts. "Ah yes, even if she does somehow manage to survive this, there are more after her. Almost every Mazoku on earth are seeking her out now. I'm not quite sure why, my master ordered me to do this. I just know that something quite big has happened, and somehow your little girl there is in the middle of it! Every Mazkou and their master is after her life, with the exception of a mistress Zelas Metallium and her lot, and a master Yousohu Ganshinshou and his lot. But the girl will not survive long the way this is going. I cannot even begin to believe how easy it was to kill her!" Krad gushed laughing maniacally. Zelgadis rushed forward in a fit of rage and managed to stab the man right above the heart. A lethal blow. Zel pulled back, and, not waiting to see what happened to his opponent, ran toward his comrade, Gourry on his heels.

Gourry gently picked up the small girl in his arms and headed toward the cave entrance with Zelgadis and Amelia following close behind.

**So watcha think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? C'mon tell me! I was planning on continuing it, but if you don't like it...REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	2. Story Status

_Ello loves!_

_To all of you who care, I am announcing that this story is no longer endangered, yes, I repeat, no longer endangered. The next chapter will be up soon in the place of this one._

_Thank you for the reviews and votes. _

_-(Newly named) Anime-Ice-Princess_


End file.
